The Transfer Student At Hogwarts
by Dragon8Rider
Summary: There is a new transfer student at Hogwarts. She is mysterious and dark. Please read and review, this is my first story.
1. The Student Arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it.  
  
A/N: I want to thank Claire (Mizneep on FF.net) for beta-ing and making my account for me!  
  
---   
  
Students and Parents/Guardians:   
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has made a slight change in the schedule. Instead of having the usual two houses for a class, there will be one-fourth of students from every house attending one class. I hope this does not prove as an inconvienience for you.   
  
Sincerely,   
  
Albus Dumbledore   
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry   
  
---   
  
The commotion in the great hall was louder than normal. Word was in that there was going to be a new transfer student. She was already a fifth year student and about 15 years old, and, according to the rumor going around, very strange. It was how she got transferred, even if it was only for a year, for rumor, it was so she could learn a new lesson.   
  
"Who do you think this mysterious new girl is, a demon?" Harry turned to ask Ron, who simply shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know, maybe she was horibly disfigured at birth and was teased so much they had to send her here so she could actually learn. If that's the case - I hope she doesn't end up with Malfoy in Slytherin," he said in his thick British accent.   
  
"You both are looking at it the wrong way. She is probably an over-achiever and they need to send her here so she could be challenged." Hermione cut in.   
  
"Of course you would think that, then you would wish she was in Gryffindor so she could study and such with you." Ron replied.  
  
"It's just obvious that she is probably not challenged enough, so she has to come here and -" Hermione was cut off as the new first years started to arrive, led by Professor McGonagall. Behind them was a new student that towered over the first years. She had long black hair, very pale skin, ice blue eyes, a narrow figure, and looked around nervously as she kept her pace behind the first year students. The girl was wearing a typical uniform: a plaid skirt that went down a little past her knees, a black vest with a white blouse underneath, and a long black robe. Both Ron and Harry immediately ruled out their theories. Hermione glared at them and gave them one of those smug 'I told you so' grins. The ordering of the new students went fast and the old hat's song was different than before, but the new girl didn't seem all that impressed and even bit her lip to keep from saying something when it said "I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me."  
  
"All right, everyone. I don't know how, but word has crept out that there is a new transfer student. Well... there is. Her name is Katrina DelaVon, and she will be treated with respect, as everyone should be." Professor McGonagall said as she glared at the students over her half moon glasses. "Katrina, come here, please, and put on the hat." She smiled at the girl, even though the smile was strained and false. Katrina bowed her head gracefully and did as she was told.   
  
It was long moments before the hat spoke again. The entire time Hermione was crossing her fingers and hoping it would be Gryffindor, however, her hopes proved false.   
  
"Ravenclaw!" the hat bellowed at last - the table of Ravenclaw erupted in cheers.   
  
Katrina did not smile but strode gracefully toward the table and found herself a seat.   
  
The meal went along as usual. It sprung up and the first years gasped in surprise, but Katrina still was unimpressed. She sat up straight in her chair and ate very little, only water and some seafood.   
  
"That's a strange girl all right; look, she's not eating a thing." Ron said, pointing, his mouth full of barbequed chicken wings.   
  
"Well, maybe she just doesn't want to get fat or something." Hermione replied, still sore about Katrina not being in Gryffindor. "I should go talk to her later in the halls."   
  
"But, she's not in Gryffindor, and she's new. You know nothing about her and yet you want to meet her. Why?" Harry said. "What makes you think she is going to be so perfect?"  
  
"I don't!" Hermione retorted. "It's just that, how do you know she's not? I mean, it's not like she's evil, right? I just have this compelling urge to run up to her and be her friend. I can't explain why, I just do."  
  
"I think I know what you mean." Harry said, "Have you noticed that she is so quiet? She hasn't spoken a word since she has got here. I know, she probably is just one of those quiet people, but I always get this creepy feeling when I look at her. At least, right after she got sorted, I started to realize I got a creepy feeling when I looked at her."  
  
"Or even if you look into her eyes. They remind me of the sea or ocean. And when you add that to the fact that she's only eating seafood and only drinking water..." Ron had finally got his mouth emptied (and a few plates of food) and let the end of the sentence hang in the air as he looked at the other two with a curious expression.   
  
"Hmmmmm. I think we should be playing spy on her." There was silence for a while.   
  
"Oh, come on, you two," Hermione said, breaking the silence. "She's just a girl, get over it. However, I think we should play spy on her. To find out exactly why she is here, at the least."  
  
Katrina smiled inwardly. She heard the entire conversation. She pulled back her magic from the air to continue poking at her food. A boy at the table, who was trying to make her laugh, thought she smiled at him and his jokes.   
  
"Hey, there we go, a smile!" he said. Encouraged, he started to do a hilarious victory dance. Katrina instantly sobered and her face darkened, the boy stopped, got wide-eyed, took a deep breath, and sat back down on the bench. Katrina smoothed her face back to a calm one and took a swig of water. Dumbledore did his normal speech, the Forbidden Forest rules and the student hours and such.   
  
Katrina made a mental note to explore the Forbidden forest after hours in the dark alone. She wasn't afraid of the dark, nor any animals that lurked there. She also made a mental note to speak to these 'spies' that were being spied upon themselves. They were in for a surprise.  
  
---  
  
Review, please! And email me about the story if you want to. CIrene270@aol.com. Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow because I already have more than 20 chapters written!!  
  
Bye,  
  
Clarissa 


	2. Classes Begin

"So, what is the password for this year?" Neville Longbottom asked as he hobbled up to the trio on their way to the Gryffindor common room. He had missed the welcome feast, and had forgotten the new password already.   
  
"Googolplex." Harry answered automatically. His thoughts were elsewhere.   
  
"Have you seen the new student?" Neville asked. "I heard it was a girl and she was rather-" Neville stumbled for the word. "well, with an unearthly air about her." Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped dead in their tracks, and wheeled around sharply to face him.   
  
"Where did you hear that?" Hermione demanded, "Some stupid jealous rumour no doubt."   
  
"Actually, no, I ran in to the class clown who was sitting across from me and he told me. She gave him a shudder, like a darkness creeping into his soul."   
  
"Hell, that's just bloody creepy. I felt it too." Ron added his input.   
  
"A shudder? A darkness creeping into his soul? Sounds like some pathetic excuse to make everyone hate her." Hermione said.   
  
"But still Hermione, we should be careful and put a look out. We should start spying on her after we get settled in the common room. After all, I felt it too."   
  
"Spying!" Neville said wide eyed, then a slow smile crept across his face, "Count me in."   
  
"No one tells anyone. Ever. Agreed?" Harry said.   
  
"Agreed!" The others replied in unison.   
  
"On what?" A wispy voice said behind them. All of them jumped to see a tall black haired and pale girl standing right behind them. No one had heard her come up.   
  
"Katrina, hello, and welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you like it as well as your old school." Hermione said, smoothly adopting a calm face and covering up what they had been talking about. "Uh... agreed on being a study group for the entire year."   
  
The boys still looked very guilty. Hermione talked as if nothing illegal ever happened. Katrina laughed, and smiled easily.   
  
"Thank you, and hello as well. Good luck with your study group, I hope I have friends like you in Ravenclaw."   
  
"Wait." Harry said as Katrina turned to leave. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Oh, I was trying to find my classes, and everything else."   
  
"Hey, we can help you." Ron said, finally composing himself. "Here, let me see." Katrina handed him her class schedule. It read:   
  
Potions Professor Snape   
  
Defense against the Dark Arts Professor Atrus   
  
Transfiguration Professor McGonagall   
  
Astrology Professor Sinestra   
  
Herbalogy Professor Sprout   
  
Divination Professor Trelawney   
  
"Wow, that's a coincidence. All five of us have the same classes."   
  
"Really?" The others asked and peered at her schedule.   
  
"That's rather freaky, but very lucky." Katrina said.   
  
The others agreed. Hermione looked overjoyed.   
  
"We could all study in the library, together." Hermione said.   
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Neville said. "Two smart girls to help me figure out what on earth the teachers are talking about." He had gotten over the creepy factor with Katrina.   
  
"Well, thank you again, I should really be continuing to find my class rooms now." Katrina said.   
  
"Here, this is where they are." Harry replied and gave detailed instructions on how to get to each class. Katrina gave her thanks and left.   
  
The next day, Katrina came running down the corridor, her recently combed, unbound hair streamed out behind her and her pounding footsteps sounded hollowly in the empty corridor. *I'm late, I'm late, crap, I am really, really late.* She stopped right outside the door to regain her breath and compose herself before she quietly opened the door and snuck into the potions room. Luckily Professor Snape was bending over his desk, reading something. Katrina found an empty seat in the back, sat in it pulled out some paper, her quill, and ink well. She looked over the student next to her's shoulder and read what she had been writing:   
  
Question one: What is the difference between wolfsbane and....   
  
Here she stopped reading and looked up at the board. It had five questions written on it. That's damn lucky, it's a quiz.   
  
She quickly began copying the questions and answering them. Katrina had one more question to answer. When Snape looked at his watch and said, "That's enough, time's up, pass forward your papers," Katrina sighed and did as she was told.   
  
"Well, well, well." Professor Snape said as he looked down at the papers, "Pleasure to have you join us, Katrina." Katrina smiled easily.   
  
"The pleasure is all mine, Sir -ah- Professor Snape."   
  
"So is detention." He smirked, Katrina scowled, looked into his eyes, and immediately darkened. Professor Snape dropped his smug complexion, shuddered and turned to face Harry, whose desk was on the other side of the aisle in the back on the edge.   
  
"Potter! You should have told her how to get to class. Five points from Gryffindor and ten from Ravenclaw."   
  
"What?! That's not fair, she's not even in my house-"   
  
"Do you want it to be ten?" Snape questioned, shutting Harry up. Harry simply glared loathingly at him.   
  
"I slept in, Sir." Katrina said, the last part mockingly. Snape turned around; her eyes were boring down into Snape's; he stood unflinching. "And I suggest that you get back into class."   
  
"Detention for two days with me, Katrina." Snape replied, turned back to the class and walked back to his desk.   
  
"Today's lesson will continue by taking notes on potions." He erased the board and conjured up the notes, which Katrina hurriedly copied down. The rest of the day continued like that; completely uneventful and god-awful boring.   
  
***  
  
Review please!!! 


	3. Of Reading Minds and Shields

Finally the bell rang, ending the class. Katrina hurriedly packed away her notes and rubbed her hands trying to get rid of writer's cramp. She got up to go and Harry approached her.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry I lost you five points from Gryffindor. I didn't know you would be blamed." Katrina told him.   
  
"He nails me for everything." Harry replied. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Hi. I'm glad you could make it to class." Hermione said as she and Ron caught up with them. "Now to proceed to Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Hold on, Katrina. I want to talk to you." Professor Snape said just as they were about to leave. "Everyone else, go. You may wait outside if you wish but keep it outside, but I don't suggest it; we'll be awhile. Katrina." He beckoned her over. She rolled her eyes and approached him.   
  
"Look, I'll see you at the next class. Okay?" she said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They agreed and left.  
  
"I know about your -ah- certain background, shall we put it? Or your absence of humanity - literally?" Snape asked, raising his eyebrow.   
  
"That's -uh- not very nice, but, oh well, can I go now?" Katrina replied, pointing to the door.   
  
"No." Snape said flatly. "You didn't sleep in, did you? I want to know why you were late, and what you were doing."   
  
"I slept in. I told you that. And why I slept in is none of your business." she replied coldly.   
  
"Why did you sleep in? And don't just tell me you were tired." Snape questioned. Katrina stared at him, her expression darkening.   
  
*Why don't you ask yourself questions?* The words sounded in his head. Snape was startled by her use of mind magic. She smirked. *Sir 'Former Death-Eater'.*   
  
"Shut up." He said, his face gone pale. "Shut up."   
  
"Can you still hear them? Hear their screams at night when you go to bed?"   
  
"Shut up!"   
  
"Shut up, shut up! Like you told those crying people, whispering, crying for mercy, but a painful death you gave?" Snape's eyes were closed tightly shut, his breath was coming out in short gasps.   
  
"Like you plead the spirits of the dead to stop tormenting you in your nightmares? Like that? Tell me!" She was nearly shrieking now. But the doors to the class were closed and sound proof. No one would hear.   
  
"Silence!" Snape shouted, cutting her off. The unearthly light faded from Katrina's haunting eyes, her skin regained a human complexion, but she still held an inhuman aura around her. "Please leave now." he said in a choked whisper. "Go... go now." Katrina said nothing more and left through the door. Professor Snape sat down in his chair behind his desk and pretended to be intent on something as the next class' students filed in, wondering what was wrong.   
  
Katrina made it to the next class on time and chose a seat near Hermione.   
  
"What did he want to talk about?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Oh just to tell me the rules of being on time." Katrina smiled easily.   
  
"Sounds fun."   
  
"Oh, it was. Just wonderful." Katrina replied in the most sarcastic tone possible. Hermione laughed lightheartedly at her remark.   
  
Professor Atrus spoke. "Greetings, students, I've gotten through one session of you today, and I'm still alive. I think I can handle another batch, hmmmm?" A few students laughed at his comment. "Ah, well, to begin, we shall start with a small demonstration on creating shields." Many of the students perked up, interested. They had never heard of this before; shields? What was he talking about?   
  
"I bet you're all going, 'what on earth is he talking about?'" He was given affirmative nods from everyone except Katrina. "Hello, miss-"   
  
"Katrina." She answered.   
  
"Ah yes, Katrina, I noticed you didn't nod. Am I right to assume you already have had experience with shields before?" At Katrina's nod, he continued. "Well, I suppose the other school would teach it then. So, if you're familiar with this, then perhaps you would like to help?" Katrina smiled and nodded. "All right then, come here." Katrina obliged, getting up from her seat in the front row and stepping gracefully to the front. "Now then, you do a spell when I tell you to and I will block it."   
  
"Okay." Katrina said and resumed a stance at one end of the room.   
  
"Now she is going to fire a spell at me, I don't know what and I shall block it. Watch and listen closely; you'll be doing this next." He got ready.   
  
"Luminous!" Katrina shouted.   
  
"Anoth expellius!" Atrus shouted at the same time. A beam of light shot out from Katrina's wand, got past the shield, made for another spell, and blinded Atrus.   
  
"Expellius!" she shouted right after. Atrus went flying. Katrina lowered her wand.   
  
"That was very good Katrina." Atrus said picking himself up. "I didn't expect that. You figured I didn't expect light and so my shield wouldn't stop the light, and after I got blinded, my shield fell. Then you nailed me. Again, very good." Katrina smiled.   
  
"Well, sir - Professor, you could have put up a shield to block all spells. But I see that you wanted to show the class to block the smaller and easier ones before getting in too deep." Atrus smiled.   
  
"Exactly. Shall we try again?" Katrina nodded.   
  
"But with someone else." Atrus said. Katrina took her seat.   
  
"All right then, Harry, you're up." He beckoned Harry forward and studied the boy. *He looks like someone who would pull 'Rictasempra',* he thought to himself. Katrina mentally agreed.   
  
"Wands ready?" Atrus asked. Harry nodded. "Good."   
  
"Rictasempra!" Harry yelled.   
  
"Anoth Rictasempra!" Atrus said at the same time. Marbled and webbed orange and white light shot out of his wand and wove itself into a complicated pattern like a wall in front of Atrus. Harry's spell just glanced off of it and faded into the air. The entire class was impressed. Atrus did the same for everyone else, blocking their spells as well.   
  
The class finally ended and the bell rang. As the students were filing out the door Atrus said, "Good, good, excellent. Tomorrow you shall learn how to do that."   
  
---  
  
Reviews are appreciated. 


	4. Of Secrets and Transformation

"That was a great lesson." Harry said, "I don't think I have seen anything like it before, ever."   
  
"You haven't." Katrina said, "It's usually used by people with more experience, and not all that often. In fact, I would be surprised if even Dumbledore knew how to do it."   
  
"Really? It's that rare?" Hermione asked. Katrina nodded in affirmative.   
  
"Right then, so if it's rare, then 'ow does 'e do it?" Ron questioned.   
  
"Well, Atrus isn't exactly like Dumbledore; he can do very strange things because he went to a different school to learn how to do it."   
  
"But you said that you knew how to do it." Neville commented.   
  
"I do. My school is different than this one. It's well-" It teaches mages, not wizards. It's more powerful. Students that go there study the old ways. It has non-humans in it as well as humans. The students there are trained for war. Katrina thought to herself, "Complicated." she finished instead. "Very complicated."   
  
"If you're that good to be in that school, then why did you get sent here?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Because, I was learning so fast, they needed to send me someplace where I could learn some and cool my heels." Katrina smiled. And to give them a break, and get away from the portal near the school that just happens to attract creatures through there. And to my greatest misfortune are attracted to wraiths or part wraiths. Which I am half of. And I needed to get some actual work done because I spend most of my time fending of beasts from the Abyss. So I'm here, and Atrus is here to teach me so when I get back I can fight better.   
  
"So I was right, you were sent here because you weren't challenged." Hermione said smugly.   
  
No, actually, Harry was right, but you don't need to know that, Katrina thought.   
  
"All right then, so I was wrong." Ron said. "What else is new?"   
  
"Wrong and right about what?" Katrina asked, although she knew perfectly well what.   
  
"Why you came here." Harry replied. "Here's transfiguration."   
  
"This should be easy; I was very good at transfiguration." I turned a five headed green hell demon with warts all over his skin and inch long fangs, into a cute and cuddly white kitten with no teeth, dainty bones and small amber eyes. "Very easy." She smiled at Hermione.   
  
"Like I said, you are very smart."   
  
"Yes, I had to be." Katrina answered, truthfully.   
  
"Watch out, guys, we got brain power shooting at us." Harry joked.   
  
"I actually thought I heard some wheels turning." Ron added, cupping his ear and cocking his head toward the two girls.   
  
"I was aiming more toward, 'Yes! Smart people to help me!'" Neville explained, with the hand gestures.   
  
"You're still going to have to do your own work, you know." Hermione said with that exasperated look.   
  
"We'll only just help you." Katrina added matter-of-factly.   
  
Here they entered the transfiguration classroom.   
  
"Good evening, class." Professor McGonagall spoke as the students filed in. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Katrina and Neville chose seats in the front row- in that order.   
  
"Now class, you will start by taking notes on this subject before we start transforming. You will write down what I tell you to." The students quickly got out paper, a quill, and an inkwell. When everyone was ready she began.   
  
Katrina honestly didn't know how that woman could talk so much in such a little time without running short of breath. She had about five pages of notes and she wrote tiny, and the class session wasn't over yet. Professor McGonagall had then stopped, and taken a deep breath. Every single kid in the class tried to shake out writer's cramp and hope shone in their faces.   
  
"Please, no more, I already have ten pages of notes." Neville complained.   
  
"Well I am sorry to hear that. Put away your notes. We will write more tomorrow." Every one breathed a sigh of relief- Hermione included. "Now we will actually try transforming. Katrina, you first, along with Draco. Home team versus our visitor. Now let's see who can do more." She nodded at both of them. "You must first turn this needle into a match." Both of them did so perfectly. "Good, now try and turn this desk into a pig." Again they did so. And it went on and on, a box into a mouse, a pencil into a dagger, a bird into a mouse. Katrina always did something extra like turning a bird into a mouse; the mouse was black whereas the bird had been white, and everything else rather elaborate. Draco did his cruelly, the dagger had a crimson stain on it and the mouse was bloody and broken.   
  
"Very well done, well done." McGonagall said. "Lastly, turn this pixie into another creature or thing. Then, we shall see." She gave a secret smile to both of them; neither of them knew what on Earth she was talking about. "Alright then." She continued. "Here are the two pixies." She held out two cages, in both there were two figures flitting around trying to escape.   
  
Katrina held her wand ready, a perfect image was in her mind. She uttered the spell. Magic had shot out of her wand as the pixie began to change. It became dark, becoming black, its hands and feet became claws and talons, its nose jutted forward, as like a snout, its eyes darkened, becoming black with grey slits. A tail formed, growing large and sprouting scales. Then the wings turned black, scaly and dense, and the entire thing grew. It grew to fill the cage and then burst open the cage bars because the cage was simply too small. Katrina then lowered her wand. A black, heavily armored dragon, bigger than a horse, was where the pixie had once been. Smoke was curling from the huge nostrils, and gleaming teeth as big as her thumb stuck out from beneath the black lip.   
  
Neville fainted, cold out and on the floor. Long fangs showed under the snout, three inches long. The massive wing span was twelve feet from wing tip to wing tip, and deadly spikes ran down the spine from the two horns curling back to the barbed tail.   
  
"I'm done." Katrina said simply. The creature impatiently dug long furrows in the floor. It had all happened in about five seconds. Draco was staring wide-eyed at the dragon. There was no way that his spell could beat that; still, he had to try.   
  
"My turn, then." He replied calmly, regaining his composture. He took a deep breath and aimed at the next pixie, staring horrified at its companion. Draco spoke the word and light flared out as the pixie began to change. Its body was becoming long, round, and narrow; its head becoming flat and sharp. Draco lowered his wand. There was an orc axe. It was monstrous. The shaft was made of rotting ebony wood, the blade was double bladed, and had notches all down the side. It was impressive- but, not a match. Professor McGonagall went to Draco's 'pixie' giving the dragon a wide berth. The axe had broken apart the cage, and was far too heavy for McGonagall to lift.   
  
"Both are good, however I think it is clear that-" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Draco wins." Everyone was staring wide eyed.   
  
"What!" Katrina yelled. Draco was smiling.   
  
"Looks like you can't beat the best." He said smugly. Slytherin erupted in cheers, and taunted Ravenclaw.   
  
"Sathe' al on mare kangths." Katrina hissed at the dragon.   
  
"McGonagall!" 'Run,' she said, 'to destroy the lying teacher'!" Harry shouted when McGonagall didn't move. Katrina stared at him non-believing.   
  
"How can a human know that?" She asked, slightly hissing. She opened her mouth to say more, but McGonagall intervened.   
  
"Okay, Katrina- call your dragon off please. Uh, anytime now." She said. The dragon was walking toward her and acidic, green drool pooled on the floor. Katrina smiled and stood still, her dark eyes stared at McGonagall maliciously. You prejudiced, lying, murdering scum. I'll do nothing to save you. Katrina mentally told McGonagall, who let out a small yell and backed away into a corner. The dragon was nearly on her. Draco grinned. 


End file.
